


Can't Steal Happiness

by impromptu_song



Series: honeymoon!verse [1]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Honeymoon, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impromptu_song/pseuds/impromptu_song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some nice, indulgent honeymoon!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Steal Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> written for the kink meme prompt: 
> 
> "Mark and Eduardo invited all their friends over for an IPO/Mark's 28th birthday party and surprised everyone by walking down an aisle with Beast leading the way and exchanging vows and rings.
> 
> Now they're on their honeymoon and Facebook's stocks are dropping."
> 
> Originally posted at: http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/10450.html?thread=20782290#t20782290

On the fifth day of his honeymoon, Mark is rudely woken up by bright sunshine filtering in through the window and the transparent excuse of a curtain and a warm chest pressed to his back. “Sorry,” Eduardo says, nosing his curls and wrapping his arm around Mark’s waist and pulling him closer. “I guess I forgot to close the actual non-see-through curtains last night. I was a little distracted because my _husband_ was naked and I have no self-control. At all.”

“That’s okay,” Mark replies, turning around to face Eduardo, eyes still barely open. “Your husband must be super hot or something if he can make you forget about _curtains_.”

“Mmm,” Eduardo agrees before kissing his nose, cheeks, then, finally, lips chastely and sweetly. “Not only that, but he’s super smart, too. Went to Harvard and everything. He’s a real catch.”

Mark scrunches his nose up. “He didn’t graduate though, did he? See, not so perfect.” He still hasn’t really opened his eyes yet, even though he isn’t facing the window anymore.

Eduardo chuckles at that. Mark has a feeling he has one of those ridiculous smiles plastered onto his face and his eyes are all crinkly at the edges like when Mark makes him breakfast or buys him roses. He sighs dramatically before conceding. “No, he didn’t. Instead he went ahead and created the most popular social networking website. You may have heard of it. It’s called Facebook.” He punctuates the statement with another kiss, this time sucking on Mark’s bottom lip.

“No, sorry, I haven’t heard of that website,” Mark deadpans when Eduardo pulls back. He bites back a smile when Eduardo starts laughing, and then realizes that there was no point in biting it back anyway because Eduardo starts laughing even harder at how obvious he’s being. 

“Yeah, he’s kind of perfect,” he sighs, ignoring Mark’s snort. “But he would be even more perfect if he would finally open those beautiful blue eyes of his and realize that I’m trying to get him to have sex with me because it’s our honeymoon, and that’s what normal people do.” At this, Mark finally opens one eye, and peers at Eduardo, with the sunlight streaked across his golden skin and messy bedhead that Mark desperately wants to mess up even more, and kisses him slowly.

Eduardo gropes wildly for the duvet bunched at Mark’s hip as he kisses back hard, erection pressed against Mark’s thigh. He throws the duvet onto the floor before rolling on top of Mark and kissing and biting his jaw. Mark’s dick twitches as Eduardo’s teeth graze his clavicle and starts to harden as he moves down his chest. 

Eduardo reaches his nipples and sucks on one while thumbing the other one, drawing a moan out of Mark. He feels Eduardo smile, and Mark groans. “Wipe that smile off your face or no sex.”

Eduardo continues to ravish his nipple with a stupid smirk on his face, and when he’s finished, he moves back up to press a kiss to his lips and murmur against his lips, “You know, the last four days have given me the impression that I’m not the only one with terrible self-control here.”

“God, I hate you,” he says breathily, completely hard now. 

Eduardo smiles again and slides down so that he’s hovering right above Mark’s cock before saying, “No, you love me,” and kissing the head and along the shaft. He cups Mark’s balls as he gives his cock little kitten licks. 

Mark’s only replies are various forms of “nghjaksld” as his chest heaves. Eduardo’s got one hand wrapped around him now as he gently sucks the head. Mark’s hips buck up, and Eduardo pulls off, pupils blown. 

“What do you want, Mark? Do you want me to ride you?” Eduardo asks, crawling back up to kiss Mark again, tasting of precome and just Eduardo.

“Ungh,” Mark moans. Eduardo takes that as a yes as he smiles wide again, smug at Mark’s lack of coherency, before fumbling in the direction of the pillows next to Mark’s head.

“Where did you throw the lube?” Mark’s aware that Eduardo’s asking a question that is kind of vital in this situation, but he’s really more occupied by the fact that Eduardo has now shifted so that his thigh is now up against Mark’s erection, so Mark has no choice but to close his eyes and rock his hips as subtly as a man hard and on his honeymoon can. Which is not very. So by the time Eduardo has finally located the lube—buried somewhere in the sheets—Mark is whining with every little thrust against Eduardo’s thigh.

All of a sudden, the friction is gone and Mark opens his eyes to see Eduardo staring at him with his wide, wide eyes from above. He’s on his hands and knees now, hands on either side of Mark’s head, and knees bracketing his thighs. Eduardo’s lips are red and bruised and Mark tries to reach up to kiss him again, but Eduardo pushes him back down with a palm on his chest and says, “Shh, watch,” before uncapping the lube in his hand and squeezing it over his fingers. Mark watches as he reaches behind himself and starts to bite his lip. Mark can’t see what Eduardo is doing exactly, but he imagines that he has one finger in right now, and two when Eduardo lets out a little whine, and finally three when he lets out a guttural moan that goes straight to Mark’s dick.

“Wardo,” Mark moans, watching Eduardo as he moans and whines. “Wardo, please.”

Then finally, finally, Eduardo begins to lower himself slowly on Mark’s cock, clenching as he goes because he wants Mark to die, and making high, breathy sounds, hand still on Mark’s chest, bracing himself. Mark thrusts up his hips in time with Eduardo as he goes faster, his tiny whimpers getting louder, turning into obscene moans.

Mark is completely focused on how tight Eduardo is, unaware of what he’s saying, what Eduardo is saying, relishing the feeling of being inside of Eduardo and how amazing and perfect it is even after all these years. He’s so close, hips bucking uncontrollably, and he leans up a little to reach out a hand and stroke Eduardo’s leaking cock, so wet and hard against his stomach. Eduardo lets out a choked sound and more breathless moans that sound like Mark’s name and then comes and makes a mess on both of their stomachs while clenching around Mark and making him see stars before following suit and coming in Eduardo.

Eduardo falls forward against Mark so that they’re sweaty chest to sweaty chest as they shudder through their respective orgasms. Mark feels his cock soften and start to slip out 

Eventually, Eduardo reaches up to kiss Mark and rolls off of him. “You know,” he says against Mark’s shoulder. “There’s probably more to do in Italy than sex.”

Mark shrugs. “Maybe. But honeymoons mean sex. So sex.”

“Come on, Mark,” Eduardo whines. “I want to see the Colosseum and the Leaning Tower of Pisa and all the other clichéd tourist-y places.” He takes Mark’s hand and starts playing with the smooth gold band around his ring finger. “Plus, I’d like an opportunity to show off my husband,” he adds, smile full and bright.

Mark smiles back and thinks of a year earlier when Eduardo had come home tired and worn out after a long day of meetings with potential clients and found Mark on one knee with a small red velvet box with two bands inside and a nervous smile on his lips, and he remembers taking a deep breath to recite the little speech he prepared in case Eduardo wasn’t sure, and he definitely remembers being cut off about three words in by Eduardo kneeling down and kissing him hard and saying _Yes, yes, you idiot, of course I will_ over and over again. 

He thinks of them deciding—after a night of very enthusiastic newly engaged sex—to put off the wedding and keep it to themselves for the time being, and he thinks of discussing the IPO over dinner and Eduardo suddenly going quiet and asking “Do you think we could get married after the IPO?” and Mark taken by surprise but then agreeing with a fervor that could only be expressed through frantic kisses and desperate touches. 

And yes, he definitely remembers standing uncomfortably in a tuxedo, trying to adjust it to his too skinny body and Eduardo coming up behind him—looking entirely comfortable in _his_ suit, of course—and reassuring and relaxing him before taking his hand and stepping outside into the backyard and surprising about a hundred of their closest friends and family with a simple and sweet ceremony, complete with crying mothers and emotional vows.

But most of all, he remembers Eduardo’s face as they vow to love each other in sickness and in health, until death do them part, and realizing that Eduardo was his forever now. And then inwardly cringing of course, because apparently his life was now a bad rom com or something.

So Mark looks at Eduardo now, tan, sweating, and beautiful next to him, and says, “Alright. But only if you promise to tell everyone you meet that your _husband_ can read Latin and doesn’t need a translator or a tour guide.”

Eduardo’s answering smile is impossibly brighter.

Mark really loves his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> So I never really got to the whole stocks dropping thing, so there may or may not be a sequel to this. :)


End file.
